


Midnight Caller

by koteosa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koteosa/pseuds/koteosa
Summary: Modern AU. Kamui gets lonely at night and decides to give Julian a call.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Midnight Caller

**Author's Note:**

> Go here for references of my apprentice (details, images, etc): https://toyhou.se/4037168.kamui

It was another late night. Nothing to do, with the boredom and loneliness tugging at him in a way that had his eyes watering. Asra was travelling again, leaving him alone in the shop's apartment. Alone in their large bed, in the wide open area, devoid of anyone but him. And he wasn't good at this, the being alone part. But it was no use to go crying to Asra about it; in his timezone, he wouldn't even be awake. Nevermind that Asra would wake up at any hour to fulfil his every whim, even if he stumbled with sleep exhaustion and hurt himself in the process.

His body ached for human touch, longed for arms encircling his body, dreamed of lips caressing his own. He needed it, needed someone to be there. It hurt. It had only been a few days of this, but it hurt. He couldn't deal with it.

Kamui thumbs through his phone, quickly navigating to Julian's number in his contacts. The man was on the other side of the city. At nearly one in the morning, it wouldn't be outlandish to think he was awake too, be it from insomnia or some sort of workaholism. He hoped he wouldn't be disturbing him by calling; it was so rare that the man got good sleep, he'd feel terrible for ruining that over this.

Taking a deep breath to control himself as the phone rings, he waits patiently for the sound of Julian picking up. He answers after only two rings, eager as always. It was a good sign, or at least, a sign that he hadn't disturbed his sleep by calling.

"Kamui? Is everything alright?" comes the processed sound of his lover's voice from his phone's speakers. He lays the device down on the bed beside him, closing his eyes and curling up next to it.

"Lonely," he says simply. "Talk to me."

"Of course," Julian responds immediately. Kamui can hear something in the background, some kind of shuffling. "Do you need me to come over? I can be there in ten minutes."

"No," Kamui says. It was a lie, he needed it badly, but he didn't want Julian driving across town at one in the morning for him. Not when he likely had work in the morning. "Just… tell me what you're doing."

Even over the phone, the smooth, yet husky sound of Julian's voice, so close to his ear, using those sleepy, late night tones, sent shivers down his spine. The man wasn't talking about anything in particular, yet Kamui feels himself tremble, his hands roaming across his body, imitating the feel of Julian holding him.

They slip under his clothes, at first just trailing over his waist, enjoying the feel of hands on his warm skin. Growing adventurous, they raise up over his chest. He lets out a soft breath as he rubs his own nipples, back arcing. A hand lowers down past the waistband of his pants, caressing his thighs. Then Julian makes a noise, some kind of sigh or _something_ , it really didn't matter, because it went right to Kamui's dick, which begins to strain against the red fabric of his briefs. He palms himself, breaths growing shallow and hot.

He hears, "Pasha's trying to tell me to go to sleep."

"Don't," Kamui whines, his voice taking on a breathy quality, "Stay with me."

There's some sort of commotion in the background; Kamui thinks he hears Julian swear under his breath. "I—A-Are you, uh," Julian tries, noticeably flustered.

"Yes," Kamui sighs, hearing Julian let go of a thick, shuddering breath. "Your voice turns me on so fucking bad."

"O- _Oh_."

Slipping his hand inside his briefs, he wraps a hand around his aching member and pulls it out. It throbs in his hand, the tip a pale pink, starkly obvious against his porcelain skin. He strokes himself firm from base to tip, not even bothering to conceal his sighs and soft moans, head tilting towards the phone's receiver.

"I'm touching myself," he explains, "I wish it was you. I want you here, touching me, your lips on my neck, want to hear those cute little sounds you make…"

He can hear Julian's shallow breathing over the phone. "I-I… I can be there if you want me—"

"Just talk to me. Please, Julian."

The doctor could never resist him if he took that tone with him, and it proves to be just as effective now. "A-Anything you want," Julian says, so eager to please already. "What should I do?"

"I'm hard," Kamui says, for effect. He continues stroking himself, sighing pleasantly at the feel of his thumb swiping over the slit. "If you were here, I'd pin you to the bed and shove inside of you—fuck… Do you want that? Would you lie there and take it, like a good little boy?"

Julian lets out a borderline erotic sigh. "Y-Yes," he breathes, "I'd be so good, so good for you…"

"I know you would. Are you touching yourself, Jules?"

"…Yes…"

"Tell me, love."

Julian sighs so sweetly, Kamui wishes he could hear it fresh and in person, and not compressed through the tiny speaker on his phone. "I want to touch you…" he says, quiet, almost shy. Like he was trying to hide it, to avoid alerting the rest of his family.

"Oh, darling, I know. I'd love to feel your dick in my hand right about now."

A rough breath, and Julian says, "I don't— _Ahh_ , I don't know how you can… say these things…"

"Very easily," Kamui says, smirking smugly. "Come on, baby. Use that beautiful voice of yours."

"I'm…" There's a considerable pause, during which Kamui can only hear his ragged breaths, the creak of what he assumed was Julian's desk chair. "I'm hard. I'm just… palming myself."

He sounds so embarrassed, Kamui nearly melts. "Through your clothes?"

"Yes…"

"Take them off, baby. Lay down in your bed, like I am, and it'll be like we're together, just close your eyes."

There's movement on the other side, and he waits, slowly stroking himself, free hand roaming his body. Eventually Julian's voice returns. "I'm in bed," he says. Kamui laughs.

"Good. Now I want you to stroke your cock for me, sweet thing."

"O-Okay…" Julian softly replies, so bashful Kamui wishes he could see the look on his face. See the ways he would try to hide, his body flushed pink and wanting, dick aching against his stomach… Kamui moans at the mental image. The sound has Julian sucking in a breath, his breathing turning harsh.

"If I were there," Kamui starts, "Tell me what you would want me to do."

"I…" Julian trails off, and for a moment Kamui worries he lost him, that maybe this was too much for someone usually so theatrical and verbose. This sort of thing usually was. But that's part of what Kamui loved about him, so easily brought to his knees. But then he continues, and Kamui can hear the arousal in his voice. "I… Would want you to hold me."

That brings a smile to Kamui's face, and he turns onto his side, an arm wrapping around his bare torso, shirt lifted up over his collar, while the other continues playing with his dick. "That's so sweet. Go on."

"I want you inside me," Julian says, his voice trembling, breaths ragged. "I want you to hold me down and take me, with… ahhh… Please, I need it, let me… Fuck…"

Turning onto his front, Kamui grabs a nearby pillow, the longest in their large collection. He wraps an arm around it, simulating the feeling of holding someone in his arms and stroking his twitching cock in earnest. "Fuck, Ilya," Kamui groans. "You're so good, I'd give you everything you wanted… Pound into you and make you scream… You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh _god_ yes, please," Julian nearly sobs. The call has turned into a series of whimpers and whines, soft breaths and low moans.

"Tell me what you're doing, love."

"I… I'm fingering myself…"

"How many?"

"One," Julian responds. Kamui chuckles lowly.

"I know you can take more than that," he purrs. There's a grin stuck on his face that he can't get rid of. "I can only imagine what you must look like… all red and wanting, aching for a hard cock filling you up. You need it, don't you? Do you want me? Are you thinking about me, about how hard I would fuck you? I bet you want it so bad. I can only imagine how you would cum for me."

"Fffuck… fuck, Kamui…"

"Do you have the toy I gave you? I want you to use it. Pretend it's me," Kamui breathes, stroking his throbbing cock with a trembling breath.

Julian releases a shuddering breath, before saying, in his best attempt at a cocky voice, "Oh, I already do." Kamui can't help but laugh. He listens to Julian shuffling, likely reaching into the drawers beside his bed. The polished red jasper toy he'd given him pretty closely resembled the shape of a dick, all the way down to the balls. He had told Julian exactly what that kind of stone was used for, and even if the man didn't believe in any of that, it still made him blush even deeper to hear it.

While he's busy, Kamui reaches for the drawers beside his bed, quickly locating the one he wants and pulling it open. He digs past a pack of condoms and some wet wipes for the bottle of rose scented lube, pooling it in his left hand. He grips his dick, smearing the lube until his hand was able to glide blissfully smooth across his shaft.

Julian moans, muffled and full of need, and Kamui can imagine him sliding the crystal cock inside of him, slick and stretching him in all the right ways. His voice grows louder and harsher, his moans turning to gasps.

"Fuck," he sighs. "You feel so good… Kamui…"

"I'm here, baby," Kamui says, cupping his hand around himself, tight, and fucking into his hand. Precum drips from the tip, pooling on the sheets. His body burns, trembles, and he clings tighter to the pillow. Imagines Julian spread out beneath him, long legs wrapping around his back, arms clinging to his shoulders. He wants to further the illusion, to catch Julian's scent, to feel his skin or his hair brushing past his cheek. But he can't, and Julian's voice is all he has to hold onto. "I want to grip your hips so hard the shape of my fingertips bruise into them," he borderline growls into the receiver.

He hears Julian gasp out a heated curse, and can't help but smile, rutting eagerly into his hand. It felt incredible to think of it as something else, as Julian's tight, warm hole, the way it grips his dick and pulses around him, so eager… He tries his best to replicate it, his heart pounding loud in his ears.

"Are you thinking about me? Picturing me, gripping your hips, pounding into you so hard you'll bruise? I know you love it, know you need it, like the desperate little whore you are. Tell me, Ilya."

"I love it… fuck, I love you, so fucking much…" Julian babbles, his voice hoarse and breathless. Kamui gasps, jerking his hips. A warm rush of heat shoots through his fingers and skin, running down his spine and up his thigh. He feels himself throb, skin tingling and he almost shivers at how badly he wants to cum.

"Fuck, Ilya..." he moans. His chest aches with longing. "I love you... You're so hot, I'm close…"

"Ahh… M-Me too…"

"I want to cum inside you," Kamui gasps, shivering at the way his dick pulses in his hand, the pleasure building and building and he doesn't think he can last much longer. "Would you like that? Do you want to feel me, filling you up?"

The response comes in the form of gasping moans and desperate, shallow breaths, and he can almost hear the wet sound of Julian pumping the red cock in and out of him. He tries to listen, tries to mimic his pace, hurried and harsh. His own breaths quicken, low groans and whimpers spilling out of him.

"Love you," Kamui whines, "Cum for me, Ilya, let me hear you, baby…"

As if on command, he hears Julian let out a strangled moan, voice raising in pitch as his breaths stutter, tinged with those cute whimpering noises Kamui adores so much. He pictures the man's face, pictures himself brushing his hair aside, holding his cheek as he cums, all over his pearly white skin, stained pink. Wonders if he would cry, imagines the salty taste of it on his tongue, the way his body would tremble and shake.

It's all too much. His hand grips the pillow tight enough to hurt, pressing it closer against his body, and his hips jerk, a pathetic, keening whine escaping him as he cums, the creamy liquid dripping over his fingers and onto the bedsheets. His body goes rigid, the pleasure tingling at the base of his spine, burning him from the inside out. He clutches at the pillow with trembling fingers, his back arching, huffing at the heat of his orgasm.

He drops his head against the pillow and collapses with a trembling sigh of relief. Going utterly slack against the bed, he pants, catching his breath. A sudden and powerful ache blooms in his chest, vividly imagining someone there with him to brush his hair aside, to press a kiss to his cheek. He cracks an eye open and there's no one there. The pain shouldn't surprise him, at this point.

Once he feels he can speak again, he pulls the phone closer, enjoying the weight of it in his hand. The sounds of Julian breathing, heavy and ragged, soothe the sting of loneliness, and he curls up with the phone close to his face. If he closes his eyes, it feels less like he's by himself. There's someone here, someone who loves him, would do anything for him.

Then, suddenly, his phone vibrates, startling him into letting out a yelp. He hears Julian laugh and apologize, voice husky from his recent orgasm, and Kamui tilts his phone up to look at it, frowning in curiosity. There's a notification from him on the lockscreen.

"Julian," Kamui starts, staring down at the digitized letters. _Ilya sent you a video_. "What did you do?"

Julian lets out a laugh. "Oh, you know," he says vaguely, sounding incredibly proud of himself, yet horribly embarrassed, too. Like someone with stage fright trying their best to pretend otherwise.

Immensely interested, Kamui fumbles with his passcode—why the fuck did he make it so long?—and taps the notification. The preview thumbnail doesn't load properly, putting him in even more anticipation as he enlarges the video and presses play, making sure the volume is turned on.

What ends up playing doesn't surprise him, although he _is_ surprised to find this footage exists at all. He hadn't known Julian was taking it, hadn't heard him move. The phone is propped up against something, displaying the length of Julian's nude body from his forehead down to his thighs. Kamui thinks he sees the red velvet of the sleep pants he left behind pushed down around Julian's left ankle. He's flushed pink on nearly every visible inch of his body, dripping with sweat, a hand fisting his cock, leaking profusely over his fingers. A soft moan escapes Kamui outside his control as he listens to the lewd sound of Julian's voice, sees his hand between his thighs, shoving the toy in and out of him.

"Oh, Julian…" Kamui sighs, unable to look away for even a second. Utterly distracted by the sight of his lover's face, contorted with pleasure, the way his chest rapidly rises and falls, back arcing sharply as he cums, drenching his chest. He feels his body start to burn again, cock twitching with interest. His heart races. "The things I would do to you would make your grandmother cry."

"You, um," Julian starts, sounding slightly muffled, and Kamui wonders if he's been hiding this entire time, face shoved into his pillow out of sheer embarrassment. "You like it…?" he timidly asks.

"I love you," Kamui professes. "You're so fucking perfect. You remember what I said earlier? Forget it. I need you here, Julian."

He hears shuffling on the other end the exact second after he says that, followed by, "I… I can… give me fifteen minutes." Kamui laughs, pressing the phone closer to his face as if that would bring him closer to Julian, somehow. He was just feeling so affectionate, his body tingling with want, the desire to be held by another, to have hands and lips on his skin.

"It's not ten minutes anymore?"

"I can barely see," Julian breathes, to which Kamui giggles some more. "Cut me some slack, darling."

"Don't trip," Kamui says, only to near-immediately hear something an awful lot like Julian tripping and dropping the phone. It's followed closely by the distant sound of Julian cursing. It's awful, but he can't stop laughing.

The phone is retrieved not long afterwards. "Sorry," Julian reflexively says. "Let me get dressed, I'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting," Kamui purrs, grinning as he presses a kiss over the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://koteosa.carrd.co/


End file.
